Love The alien
by Chappy-Is-Mine
Summary: One mistake can change everything. Sometimes it does you well, and people are happy. Sometimes it doesn't and people die. Sometimes both. "One name. One kiss. One mistake. And everything changes." IchiRuki


**Hey everybody! I decided to rewrite this story since a friend of mine told me how much she liked it. It made me want to go back and read it. So, I read it and there were a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes and some awkward sentence. So I fixed some of it, changed a few sentences, and even added two new scences. It should be better now, but don't expect asum-ness, k? I might have missed some spelling and grammar mistakes...so yeah. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer~ Does it look like I'm Tite Kubo???**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia woke up in his closet like she always did. She stretched as far as possible, since she wasn't all that big, and yawned tiredly. She heard some ruffling. _'Hmm?'_ she thought to herself. She slowly cracked open the closet door to peak out. Rukia could spot Ichigo thrashing around.

'Oh? A bad dream maybe?' She opened the closet door even more to get a better look. He was scowling more than usual and that grip on his blankets wouldn't let lose.

"D-don't take her.... don't ...go." Ichigo grumbled, still shifting frantically with that scowl not going anywhere. She sighed. It had been very common that he would dream of his mother being taken away. Or.. at least she thought he was dreaming of his mother.

"Please. Don't....don't...don't take her." He grumbled again. She went to his bedside and placed her hand on his cheek. She looked at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. She won't go anywhere Ichigo." Rukia whispered into his ear, her hand still on his cheek. She smiled as she saw Ichigo`s grip on the blankets loosen, his scowl softening, and the movements of shifts had slowly came to a stop. Her hand still layed on his cheek, when he lightly smiled.

"Rukia" The simple call of her name was all it took to make Rukia`s already big eyes, widen and even though he couldn't see her, she turned her head immediately to hide the soft pink blush present on her cheeks. Rukia swiftly took her hand off of Ichigo`s cheek and retreated to his closet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo midget! Get up! Hey! Midget! HEY GET UP RUKIA!! I-" Ichigo was cut off and stopped rapping on the closet door, when Rukia slammed it open with an irritated look.

"Geez Ichigo! Can't I change in peace?!" Shouted the small shinigami. He rolled his amber eyes. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Ichigo looked over it and smirked.

"Well...your up. Coming or are you just gonna keep gawking at me?" He hautily asked before Rukia kicked him in the back, sending him out the window. 'Jerk! I don't gawk!' She thought to herself as she jumped from the window herself.

Once landing without a scratch, she looked down at the glareing and clearly pissed off Ichigo laying on the ground. She smirked and tossed her bag over her shoulder. Looking over it, she hautily placed her free hand on her hips.

"Well...your ready. Coming or your just gonna keep gawking at me?" she repeated his own words before she strolled down the sidewalk while swaying her hips.

'Damn that midget! Why does she always win?!' Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice answered him with a few words he discarded. He scrambled to his feet and within a couple of seconds, he caught up to Rukia.

"What took ya so long Kurosaki-kun?" She asked innocently in that annoying schoolgirl voice, he hated so much. He mumbled a "bitch", and countinued to walk with the evil she-devil as she smirked wickedly._ 'When was the last time Rukia smiled this much? Well, smirked..but what trigured such a mood?'_ He thought to himself while looking her over.

She noticed from the corner of her eye his stare. Rukia slightly blushed at his attention. There seemed be this wired look in his eyes she couldn't quite understand.

_'Rukia? Blushing? Why?'_ Ichigo was so engrossed in Rukia, he didn't notice the poll in front of him. It was too late and he didnt aknowledge it until Rukia shouted.

"Hey! Watch out for that--BOOM!--...pole..." Rukia could only chuckle at his clumsiness. He tried to glare at her, but couldn't exactly see straight at the moment.

He let himself slowly fall to the ground. Rukia went to his side in a fast pace. Propping him up on his back againts the fence next to them, she began to fell his head. She looked more closely at the tiny, but noticable bump on his forhead. Ichigo didn't even notice he was blushing from the proximity. Although Rukia did, and backed up, blushing herself.

"Eh..ain't that bad. Can you see clearly? How many fingers am I holding up? Can you hear me?" Rukia asked, not really knowing what she was donig. He nodded his head, but quickly stopped, due to the headache it caused. He groaned and layed back down. Rukia dug through her bento until she found exactly what she needed.

"Here. This should help until we can get you to the nurse." She commented as she handed him an icepack from her bento.

"Yeah. Thanks Orihime." He mumbled, not even relizing his mistake. Rukia frowned. Usually when she said the wrong thing, she was thinking of it...

**Flashback:**

_"Dont worry Ichigo I got this." She stated proudly._

_"Ya sure Rukia?"_

_"Yeah. Just hand me Mr. Chappy!"_

_"What the hell?! You cant handle this if your thinking of Chappy Rukia!!" He shouted_

**_____**

Was he really thinking of Orihime when she was the one helping him? She always had the idea that he liked Orihime. I mean, she was a beutiful, sweet, and a kind-hearted girl. While Rukia was just...not. How could she let herself believe that _he_ would ever fall for _her_? This herself, she didn't know the answer to. She wished she could just crawl into a corner and hide forever.

"Oh sorry Ichigo, but Orihime isn't here." She stated coldly, before getting up and walking off with tears about to surface in her eyes. She didn't let them fall and held them in or wiped them away before they could surface, and didn't stop until she reached her destination. A Kuckiki like herself as not going to let a simple human boy cause her emotions to show. Even if the simple human boy happened to be the human boy of her dreams.

Ichigo pondered over what she had just said, wondering what she was talking about.

_'Wait. Let's rewind a bit. Okay... I ran into a pole, she laughed, my head hurt, she blushed, she handed me an icepack and I said "Thanks Or...SHIT!'_ Ichigo thought to himself as relization finally kicked in. Men.

He tried getting up as fast as possible, which by the way wasn't as easy if the world was spinning like a rollercoaster. He needed to apoligize, and fast.

**MEANWHILE!:**

"Good morning Kuchiki-san! How was your weekend?" Shouted an all to happy Orihime as Rukia walked into the classroom. Rukia jumped and found that she was scowling even more. 'No. I can't blame Orihime for this.' Rukia chanted to herself in her head before dropping her scowl and finally answering the ditsy girl with a fake smile.

"Oh! It was quite good Inoue! Thank you for your kindness!" Rukia replyed in her schoolgirl voice.

"Really? I spent the night at Orihime`s house. What you do Kuchiki?" Asked Tatsuki, who was at Orihime`s side. Rukia went over what she did all weekend in her head...

_**Flashback:**_

_"No Rukia! For the love of God! I said, NO!" Yelled an annoyed Ichigo who was still trying to pry the annoying shinigami from his ankles. She looked up with puppydog eyes._

_"Oh Ichigo please! I really want to go! Please! Please! Please! Don't be so mean!" Rukia begged with that tempting lip poking out to add to the puppy look. He wanted to throw her out his window, but at the same time, he thought it was cute how she would sink so low and actuallty beg him._

_"Dammit Rukia! What part of no dont you understand?!?" He snapped at her._

_"The 'no' part!" She snapped back. He groaned and it countinued with pleading, prying off, yelling, and puppy looks later, that he finally agreeed to go._

_"YAY!!!" Rukia squeeled as she jumped up and tackled Ichigo into a hug. He blushed slightly but hugged her back anyway._

_"Yeah yeah whatever. Lets just go ok?" He grunted into her ear. He felt her nod before she escaped his muscalar arms, which immediately felt lonesome-which of course he would never admit._

_"OK! Off to the toy store!" She shouted as she jumped out his window and he groaned again._

-------------------------------------------

A tiny smile graced Rukia's lips.

"Oh. Just some shopping with...a friend." Exclaimed Rukia again in the schoolgirl voice . Tatsuki smirked but the look in her eyes obviously said she wasn't satisified with that answer.

"Oh really? Where exactly did you go Kuchiki?" Rukia blushed and giggled at the question. She placed a hand on her cheek and let it turn her head slightly.

"I actually went to the toy store. It was quite fun actually! He bought me all kinds of stuff I had never seen before. It was definatly worth the begging!" Explained Rukia truthfully. Tatsuki was ready to ask more questions about who exactly she had gone with, but the door to the classroom suddenly bursted open. Some people gasped and jumped at the sudden change of volume.

Some people stared scared of the result of the outburst. Some people looked him over with pitty. But, one person hadn't even turned her raven head. Not gasping or jumping. Not starring scared. Not looking with pitty. Not her. She already knew who it was.

She could feel his reitsu coming miles away. Orihime looked quite worried at him. Tatsuki was surprised Rukia hadn't moved an inch. He didn't give a damn about the other students giving him all different looks.

He looked straight at her and moved straight towards her direction. He took her elbow to let himself get near her ear.

"Rukia. We need to talk." He whispered low enough for not even Tatsuki to hear, who was standing by her side

"Oh? So you can remember my name." She sarcastically snapped back at him, taking back her elbow away from his grip and making her way to her seat. He was tempted to follow her through the crowd of people around her desk, but the senei had walked in.

"Ok magots! Let's start our lesson, _eh?!_ Hey! Wha'ts with the silence around here? Lighten up dirtbags!" Shouted the sensei and everyone returned to their seats once again. Later in the lecture, Ichigo noticed a note neatly folded on his desk.

He opened it to find it from Ishida.

_'Hey, what did you do to Kuchiki-san?'_ Ichigo looked over it, before scribling down his answer.

**'I didn't do anything! And it's none of your buisiness Quincy.'**

_'That's not what her facial expression is saying...'_ Ishida wrote back, completely ignoring Ichigo's last sentence. Ichigo looked over to Rukia who indeed was scowling with a small frown placed on her lips. It was very much different from the tiny smile that had graced her face earlier.

Her eyes were filled with a hatred no man should ever have to see. Rukia could feel the two boys examining her and it made her even more mad. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping to drown out the world and maybe breath properly again.

**'I might have done something...like say someone else's name instead of hers?....'** He admitted and slipped the piece of paper back to the Quincy. He read it over and his eyes widened.

_'What exactly were you doing? Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking Kurosaki.'_ He passed it back and before he could write anything back to explain, the sensei was at his desk.

"Do you want to share your note Kurosaki? Also, it's not an option. Please stand up and share..." She ordered with her arms crossed over her chest. Ichigo gulped.

He wished he had more time to reply. This was going to sound so wrong. Ichigo stood up and unfolded the note to read it aloud.

"Uh..er...Hey, what did you do to Kuchiki-san? I didn't do anything. And it's none of your...um, buisiness Quincy." The last sentence had the class curious of what a _'Quincy'_ was. "That's..that's not what her faccial expression.. is..uh, saying." He could feel his throat tightening as he continued. "I..I..er..I uh.." He stuttered, too afraid to continue.

"Come on Kurosaki! I don't have all day!" He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I..might have done something like say someone else`s name instead of hers?" The classroom was then filled with wide eyes and gasp.

"What exactly were you doing? Please tell me it's not what I'm thinking Kurosaki." He finished and crumbled the paper as quikily as he sat down and sunk in his desk. Great..now he dragged Rukia further into this! Some kids eyed Ichigo and some eyed Rukia, who hadn't opened her eyes yet, but was fully aware of what was going on behind her lids.

Tatsuki noticed that Orihime wasn't looking herself, but a bit gloomy. Of course she would be if she was thinking the same thing as the rest of the class. Could Ichigo and Rukia really be... well....you know. This wasn't exactly the best day ever for either of them.

Luckily the bell had rung for lunch and everyone had left except, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Tatsuki, and Orihime. Orihime was staying behind to see if things were gonna clear up and be explained. Tatsuki didn't want to leave Orihime behind. Ishida was the cause of the mess. And, we all know why Rukia and Ichigo were staying.

_______________

"Look Rukia, Im sorry. I didn't mean to humiliate you like that. Can't we blame it on Ishida!?" Ichigo pleaded. Said Quincy glared and pushed up his glasses with his middle and index finger.

"No. I'm not mad that you gave everyone the wrong idea. I'm not mad that you said the wrong thing. I'm mad you were stupid enough to not think and say her name! You have to be a complete idiot to say something so stupid! You know what? I am mad you gave everyone the wrong idea! Now, I'm problably gonna get trashed! It's not easy to keep this image Ichigo! Can't keep acting like Im always happy!" She yelled in her normal Rukia voice. Which stunned Tatsuki and Orihime a bit, being so use to her schoolgirl act. Ichigo was also taken back by the sudden out burst.

"Please Rukia. Look. I had hit my head and I didn't mean to say her name! I swear! What do you expect from someone who just ran into a pole?!" He tried to convince her.

Orihime tried piecing that together so far. Ichigo hits his head+says someone else`s name=Angry Rukia. She didn't like that. He could have hit his head on the head board when they were...well....you know.

Although, He did say pole. Inoue cringed at the thought of a strip club.

"I was trying to help you! How do you say Orihime`s name when Im helping you! You were obviously thinking of her!" She snapped. Orihime, Ishida, and Tatasuki were shocked to say the least.

So Orihime was the source of the problem. A wave of guilt was washed over her. But somewhere in the pits of her heart she was kind of happy that Ichigo had been thinking of her. Even if it did seem quite selfish.

Rukia continued to rant on how stupid Ichigo was, as if nobody else was in the room but her and Ichigo. He wanted to shut her up, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"LOOK! I SAID IM GOD DAMN SORRY!!" He snapped at her.

"PROVE IT!" She snapped back at him.

"FINE!!!" He yelled the final yell until he crashed his lips on hers.

Rukia was taken back and didn't respond at first, but that didn't last long. Her lips moved with his so perfectly. They were so soft.

Tatsuki covered Orihime`s eyes as she led her out the classroom, trailing behind a disgusted Quincy. Ichigo`s hands move to her hips and traveled her curves, while her's rested on the back of his neck. Ichigo had already forgotten why he was even in the fight as he brushed his tounge along her bottom lip for permishen to access, which was gladly granted.

Before he knew it, he had pushed her up againts a desk and sat her on it. She smiled into the kiss. He let his lips free from hers and they traveld down to her jawline to the neck. She gasped. She wanted to protest, but he hit a weak spot and she forgot what was gonna come out of those pink lips.

Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigo`s waist and clutched the back of his shirt, trying to not let the moan in the back of her throat escape her lips. Ichigo chuckled and continued down until he reached her collarbone.

Rukia couldn't hold any longer and let the small but meanigful moan come from her lips. 'This isn't right! what am I doing! This isn't what is supposed to happen! He`s human and Im...NOT! This is wrong! So wrong! Th-' Her thoughts were cut short when Ichigo`s hand went to her thigh.

She could feel his hot fingers rest and then move again againts her exposed skin. Her hands went to the back of his head and another small moan let out. That's when the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over and students would be entering the classroom soon.

They pushed off eachother, blushing the deepest shade of red, although Rukia appeared a little more crimson. After straightening their clothes out, fixing their hair, and taking their rightful seats, students started entering. As the students began to file in, Ichigo and Rukia tried to hide their wide smirks.

Rukia didn't want to show it, so she covered it with her hand. Niether did Ichigo as he faced the window. Finally after more lectures on the human body another bell rang and signalled that school was to end.

"ICHIGO!!! How dare you steal away Kuchiki-kun!!! OH! My love! Ill be back!" Yelled an annoyingly dramatic Keigo, who by the way was crying fake tears. Everyone sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Shutup Keigo!" Ichigo shouted as his fist reached Keigo`s face.

Tatsuki appeared with Orihime, who was looking sick to the stomach.

"Eh? You ok Orihime?" Asked a truthfully worried Ichigo. Hearing her name, she perked up.

"Oh! I'm just fine! Perfectly peachy! I'm so fine, I'm in the mood to eat a cow! No! I'm sorry! Please don't eat me cows! I'm sorry! I won't eat you! AH! RUN! COW INVASION!!!" Orihime exclaimed and then ran around the classroom flairing her hands around as her friends sweat-dropped again.

Tatsuki, who had calmed Orihime down, was wondering what exactly happened after they had left. She saw him kiss her, but wanted to know if Rukia pushed him away. Rukia herself still hadn't gotten up, and had her head low. Ichigo was beating Keigo to a pulp after he kept making one perverted remark after the other.

"Uh...Kuchiki-san? May we talk?" asked Tatsuki once she approached her desk. Said girl looked up startled. But, before she could answer,

"Um? Arisawa-kun? I don't think that such a subject should be brought up at a time like this...." Ishida mumbled into Tatsuki`s ear. She jumped at his sudden presence. She frowned a little and let her gaze fall apon Rukia once again. Her face was clearly marked with discomfort. The tomboy quickly nodded before turning to leave.

Ishida pushed up his glasses once again and bowed his head as Rukia mumbled a tiny thank you.

"I know it isn't much Kuckiki-san, but I would like to apoligize for earlier. I never meant to embarrass you like that. I guess you could say getting rid of Tatsuki was the least I could do." Rukia starred shocked at the man in front of her, completely taken back by his sudden apology. She smiled lightly, bowing to Uruyu before he smiled as well and began to exit the class room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime watched silently as Tatsuki left, followed by Ishida afterwards. Her eyes drifted over to where Ichigo was. She watched his form as his arms thrusted forward to send another punch to Kiego's face. She watched him as he bickered with the perverted boy. She watched him with a saddness in her eyes and a tug at her heart. "See you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun." she spoke out to him, only to have him continue on with his yellings at Kiego. Inoue looked down at her feet as she walked out the classroom unnoticed. 'No use Orihime. He doesn't want you.' Her hands balled into fist as she bit her bottom lip. 'He wants Kuchiki-san' a single tear ran down her tanned cheek as the relization hit her. Inoue squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to let anymore tears fall. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed as if Rukia would always beat her to it.

"Inoue!" hearing her named called, she wipped around, slightly saddened she didn't see something orange and spiky. Instead she was greeted with a petite form running towards her. Orihime quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting Rukia to see her so weak, again.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san?" The words came out choked due to the tightness in her throat.

Rukia's breathing finally slow and become less labored. She had been running after Orihime for quite awhile. She wanted to apoligize for what Inoue saw in class earlier. The raven headed girl looked up at the chest-nut headed one and Silvery eyes met Violet ones. At that moment, everything Orihime tried to hide came pouring out. Rukia saw into her eyes and it was as if they were telling her a story that she never knew. They told secretes and truths. They shone brightly with tears that Rukia now understood. She understood exactly why the girl in front of her was shaking and just about ready to start sobbing. Her eyes told her everything.

She saw jealousy. She saw pain. She saw an undying love.

It was the exact look in her eyes that she herself had made several times because of the same exact reason. For the same _exact_ person.

"Oh... Inoue." It was all Rukia was able to say before the woman before her started to cry uncontrolably. As if she were a mother that went through this everday, Rukia involintarily held the crying woman in her arms. She didn't know exactly know why she did this, but it seemed to happen automatically. Maybe becuase it was the fact that she wished someone had held her when she had done the same exact thing. Or, maybe it was because she knew how Orihime felt and the pain she must have been going through. Maybe it was purely because this woman was her friend.

Rukia held Inoue tighter to her chest as more tears continued to flow endlessly. She rested her chin atop the girl's brunnette locks. She closed her eyes, listening to Orihime's silent sobs. "It's going to be okay Inoue." The words -just like her actions- seemed to happen naturally for some odd reason. "Inoue. I know how you feel. I know exactly how much it hurts to look into his eyes with love and have him not look back. I know what's it's like to see him happy with someone who isn't you. I know the feeling of jealousy. I know the feeling of pain. I know that feeling of undying love in your heart. But, there's something you need to understand Inoue." Pulling back, Orihime looked into Rukia's eyes and immediately knew she wasn't lying. Just like Rukia did her, Orihime read her Violet orbs as they told her a story.

"You need to know just how much he actually needs you. How much love he has for you. How much pain it would bring him to see you hurt. You need to know that sometimes he can't show you his feelings but just trust that their there. Inoue. He loves us both very much. Don't cry or you'll only make Kurosaki-kun sad." Rukia wiped the remaining tears from Orihime's eyes with her thumb pad, comforting her with a small smile. Rukia's words sunk into her heart. It seemed as if she were talking not only to Inoue, but herself as well.

Inoue looked at Rukia, completely shocked. She never once thought of it that way and out of nowhere Rukia seemed to say the most obvious thing. It was evident that Ichigo loved Rukia. But, the idea that he shared the feeling with her as well was crazy. Some relization kicked into her mind for a mere second. He may have loved her, maybe as a friend, but the love for Rukia was undenyably much larger. It was obvious she shared the feeling as well. They loved eachother -even if they wouldn't addmit it- and there was absolutely no way she could ever change that. As the acception of this came over her, more tears filled her eyes. This time happy ones though. She relized that Ichigo did love her. Even if it was only a little.

Orihime embraced Rukia with a tight hug, almost choking her with her large breast.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san! Thank you." Inoue whispered as she began to pull away. The two girls looked into eachother's eyes, fully aware of the story behind them. They smiled at eachother before they began to walk home. Together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Free.. at last!" Cried Keigo once Ichigo was done with his beatings. The poor boy just didn't know when to stop. Luckily Ichigo started to feel bad once his hand was smeared with blood. Kiego would need a new nose if Ichigo continued any longer.

It wasn't until he was surrounded by silence for another 5 minutes did he relize that he was alone. He groaned to himslef as he finally left the classroom, while cleaning of his right hand.

Ichigo hurried to his room once he was inside his own home.

WELCOOOOOOOOMMEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMEEE ICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOO!!" Shouted the crazy father, while he kicked his son across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Yelled a pissed off orange-head as he picked himself off from the floor. His father smirked triumpathly at the blood running down the boy's nose. Some people called this Karma.

"Whatever the hell your problem is, I gotta go to my room." Ichigo shouted over his shoulder while he made his way upstairs. Isshin ran to the jiant poster of their mother and his wife hanging peacefully on the wall.

"OH MASAKI! OUR BOY IS GROWN! HES GONNA GO IN HIS ROOM AND MAS-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!" Ichigo shrieked to his father after punching his face in. He left his father crying on the floor and ran to his room. He slammed close his door, once fully inside and making the '15' on his door bounce.

Turning around, he was greeted with the sight of Rukia lying peacfully on his bed. She was curled up in a tiny ball. Her hands were rested underneath her head as her feet were cradled againts her chest. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the peaceful sight. She looked so beutiful just sleeping there. Her long lashes were gracefully spread againts her pale cheek. Her pink lips were slightly parted as small snores escaped them. Ichigo's scowl softened as he laughed at how cute Rukia was right now.

Hearing light laughter, Rukia slowly opened her eyes to see none other than the object of her dreams. She smiled at how peacful her dream was. It didn't matter that her dream was interuppted. She could wake up to the laughter of Ichigo any day.

Ichigo watched as Rukia slowly woke up. His heart sped up as she smiled and her big amythest eyes looked up at him warmly. He walked over to the bed she peacfully layed apon and layed down next to her. Rukia shifted postion so that she was facing the orange-headed teen. Ichigo turned toward her as well, his head propped up by his elbow.

"What's got you so sleepy, midget?" Ichigo asked her as he moved a stray hair from inbetween her eyes. She blushed at the close-ness of their bodies, ignoring the nickname he added.

"I was talking with Inoue for a long time. I walked her home and it wore me out some." Rukia's cheeks turned a shady red as Ichigo cupped her cheek in his large hands. He smiled at how cute she looked; curled up into a ball with her hands tucked underneath her head and the colour of a tomatoe. "So I took a nap. I was too tired to lift my legs and get in the closet, so I just collappsed on your bed." Ichigo gave her a puzzled look as he carressed her smooth cheek. "Inoue's house is all the way across town, apparently." Ichigo chuckled at the annoyance in her voice as he continued to carress her silky skin.

"Then why did you agree to walk her home? I know she must have chatted your ears off." Rukia smiled slighty at the joke as Ichigo's hand slid down to her shoulder, running his long fingers up and down her arm.

"She just wanted someone to talk to. I didn't mind. You should get to know Inoue more. She's a really sweet girl."

"Yeah, Inoue is nice, but I don't think I will." Rukia gave him a puzzled look.

"Why not?"

"Because I have my eyes on someone else." was his reply before he closed the space between them and captured her lips. She moaned into his mouth as their tounges met and fought for dominance. He pulled her body on top of his, placing both his hands on her hips. Rukia set her tiny hands at the sides of his neck. Her legs were straddled across his lap with her knees on either side of his hips. She moaned again, feeling his hands run under her shirt. His hands traveled from the base of her flat stomach to her back. His long fingers traced the skin of her back, causing goose bumps to rise. She placed her own hands on his well built chest, running them up and down.

Just before Ichigo could flip her over and leave butterfly kisses on her neck, a beeping sound alerted them a hollow was near. Rukia jumped up from Ichigo's lap, grabbing her red glove. Ichigo got up from the bed, prepared to fight the hollow and get back to unfinished buisiness. Before he knew it, she was slamming the all to familiar red glove to his forhead. His real body fell forward as he fell back. He stumbled, still not used to it.

"Come on! Its near!" Rukia shouted and jumped out the window with Ichigo close behind. They ran only for several seconds before hearing the shriek of a hollow.

"This way Ichigo!" She shouted again as they ran towards the noise. Another shriek was heard. This time, directly behind them. Rukia and Ichigo quikly turned around to see the hollow. It must have been bigger than any other one they had ever encountered before.

This one looked a bit, too big for either one's likings. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his zanpokto as it unwrapped. Rukia steeped back, because there really wasn't all that much she could do. Ichigo charged for the monster, flew into the air and headed towards its mask.

Before Ichigo could even reach his full upper half. It swatted him away like a pesky fly. He flew off and hit the ground with a smash.

"ICHIGO!" Cried Rukia as she ran over to her Ichigo. The hollow approached them. Rukia hadn't noticed the hollow was close to stepping on her.

She held her arms in front of her face to face the crush. Which never came. She peeked from her tightly closed lids to see Ichigo`s Zanpokto inbetween the the value of his life and the hollow. Rukia. Inbetween Rukia and the hollow. The hollow laughed menically.

"Rukia. Run." She looked at him like he was mad.

"No! I can't leave you here!" She shouted as Ichigo pushed on his sword, making the hollow fall back and stumble before regaining balance.

"Rukia please! Go! Don't get yourself hurt!" He shouted back. Rukia looked between him and the hollow.

He could tell she was deciding rather to leave or stay. The look on her face gave it away. Rukia quickly shook her head, balling up her fist.

"I'm not leaving Ichigo. If you die, there is no way in hell I'll let you do it alone." She argued again, but he didn't have enough time to disagree before the hollw had charged again and this time swung at Rukia. She dodged easily and yelled out one of her kidou.

The hollow lost an arm and Ichigo took it as an opening to go for the other one.

"Damn girl! I will kill you!" The hollow shrieked as Ichigo swung at his arm, only to leave a slash across his chest. The thing shrieked once more but continued to dash for Rukia.

It was all to fast for their likings. The hollow got a direct attack with his claws into Rukia`s stomach and chest. She flew back with shock written on her face and blood pouring from her mouth and wounds. The pain took her in.

"RUKIA!!!!" Ichigo shrieked in pain to see her in this state. The pain of seeing her like that overwhelmed him and he saw red. His anger was blown out the roof and in less than a minute, the hollow was dead.

Rukia's body lyed in the pool of blood surrounding her body. It was spreading fast and she never felt a greater physical pain. She could feel the very heart in her chest slow down as it became to weak to continue pumping blood. She was hurting so badly, she wanted to scream, but only shut her eyes tightly to avoid using her last breath on a useless shriek of agony.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted again as he reached her and craddled the fragile body in his arms.

"Rukia." He whispered this time. She opened her eyes slightly and turned her violet orbs towards him.

She clutched the fabric on her skin that was clinging to the blood.

"Ichigo. I'm sorry I got in the way. Ichigo." She whispered, her voice fading more and more with each word. Ichigo clutched her closer. Rage took over the look in his eyes. He felt so much hate toward the damned hollows! First his mom, then Rukia...No! Rukia was going to live! Right?

"Don't you die on me Rukia. Come on! You can't die yet. I.. I love you Rukia! Don't die on me! I need you." Ichigo shouted in a hushed voice. Rukia quietly confirmed in her mind that the conversation with Orihime earlier was true. He did lover her. And it did bring him pain to see her hurt. He did need her. And as she looked into his golden amber eyes with love, she saw him return the emotion.

Rukia looked up and placed her unbloodied hand on Ichigo`s cheek.

"I love you too Ichigo. I'm sorry. Let me leave my heart with you. I love you Ichigo. So much." She whispered regreting her actions. She didn't care if she lived or not. She didn't want to leave Ichigo. He held her closer if possible. Tears started to pelt her skin and she could hear Ichigo sobbing.

"Dammit Rukia! Don't die on me! Rukia." He whimpered into her ear. She could feel tears coming too. Those thoughts of when she was training with Kaien came back. He told her specifically, that no matter what, do not die alone.

And, she wouldn't. As long as she entrusted her heart with Ichigo, it wasn't going anywhere and she wouldn't die alone. She would entrust it Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, Renji, Byakyua, and everyone else she knew that she trusted and grew feelings for. Ichigo was someone

"Live happy Ichigo. Remember that I will always love you." She whispered as her hand slipped from his cheek and into her lap.

She slowly closed her eyes and a pained shriek could be heard from the night sky.

"I'll be damned if you die, Rukia and do it alone!" He screammed, grabbing his zanpokto by it's hilt and pointing the edge at himself.

"Don't...Ichigo." She faintly whispered before their blood mixed together and their limped bodies layed together on the cold, hard pavement.

Rukia was still in Ichigo`s arms as they left the Earth together.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Love it? Hate it? I know its kind of depressing and all, but I don't really think so. Just kind of when they die. Everything else was pretty much... okay?_**

**_For some reason, it seems too short. Oh well. Please leave pleasent reviews._**

**_Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tried to get most of them : / Hey, when Is Ichigo's birthday so I can make a fic about that? :)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the remake of "Love The Alien" :D_**

**_~ Have a great summer everyone!!! ~_**

**_Flames or Snow Flakes_**

**_XOXO ~ Garrett-Is-Mine_**


End file.
